Partenaires
by rockandlol
Summary: Kensi rend visite à son partenaire, absent depuis presque 1 mois, et le trouve dans un salle état. Comment va-t-elle réagir pour aider son ami ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello tout le monde, voilà ma nouvelle fic ! Et oui encore une ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour me lire encore et toujours ! (ouf vous en avez pas marre !) Et merci pour vos reviews que j'adore et qui me font très plaisir ) En espérant que cette nouvelle fic vous plaise, carrément moins barré que la précédente ! **

**Bonne lecture et bon week-end**

Ce matin-là Kensi alla rendre visite à son partenaire fraichement rentré d'une mission de presque un mois avec la police de Los Angeles. Elle avait acheté le petit déjeuner. Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, elle frappa, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. « Ma marmotte doit encore dormir » se dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aucune importance, elle avait les clés. Kensi pénétra donc dans le salon de Deeks. « Même pas là depuis douze heures et c'est déjà le bazar ! » En effet le salon était en désordre, comme si un cambriolage avait eu lieu. Kensi avança donc en direction de la chambre de son ami, dans le même état que la salle.

-Deeks ? appela-t-elle sans obtenir de réponse.

Elle avança doucement, il n'était pas dans son lit, mais les draps étaient étalés par terre. Kensi contourna le lit et le trouva là, recroquevillé presque sous son lit. Marty était torse nu et recouvert de coupure encore fraiche.

-Marty ?

-M'approche pas ! réagit-il en donnant des coups dans le vide alors qu'elle s'abaissait à sa hauteur.

-Hey ! Calme-toi c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-K… Kens ?

-Oui c'est moi, tu m'explique ?

-Il est partit ?

-Qui ?

-Il voulait me faire du mal et … Kens ?

-Je suis là et on est tous les deux, tout va bien d'accord.

Elle approcha doucement ses mains et attrapa son bras droit pour l'observer.

-Deeks, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kensi prit son téléphone et appela Hetty :

-Je suis avec Deeks et il a, enfin il va pas bien. Il a plein de trace d'injections sur les bras et des coupures sur tout le torse, je crois même qui s'est fait ça tout seul. C'était quoi sa mission ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout mademoiselle Blye. Je vais immédiatement me renseigner. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Non c'est bon il m'a reconnu, je vais pouvoir le gérer.

Les pupilles bleues dilatées de Deeks la fixaient.

-Hey tout va bien d'accord.

-Il est partit ?

-Oui. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas de là ?

Kensi lui tendit la main qu'il examina puis prit. Elle l'aida à se relever et le fit assoir sur son lit.

-Tu veux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Marty resta silencieux. Kensi lui sourit et alla dans la salle de bain pour ramener de quoi désinfecter ses coupures. La salle de bain était dans un état lamentable. Maintenant elle savait comment il s'était fait ses coupures. Le miroir de la salle de bain était en pièce, du sang séché était encore présent sur les morceaux qui gisaient sur le sol.

-Il a encore voulu me faire du mal, commença Deeks au moment où Kensi franchissait le seuil de la porte. Mais j'ai réussi à le faire partir !

-C'était qui ?

-Bah, papa !

Kensi essaya de rester calme, il était visiblement encore sous l'effet d'une quelconque drogue qui le faisait halluciner. Dans un grand silence Kensi soigna ses coupures encore saignante. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à par attendre que l'effet de la drogue passe. Les coupures enfin soignées, Kensi se leva :

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Tu pars ?

-Non, mais tu devrais dormir, alors avant je veux savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose, de l'eau ou même si tu as faim ?

-Non, je crois pas, répondit-il avec une voix presque enfantine.

-Alors allonge-toi.

Marty s'installa, toujours en la fixant. Kensi le recouvrit de la couverture qu'elle ramassa puis s'assit ses côté.

-Allez, ferme les yeux. Je reste près de toi ne t'inquiète pas.

Le corps de Deeks commençait à trembler. Peut-être était-ce dû au manque où à son état général. Mais le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Instinctivement Kensi passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de son partenaire. Ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer un peu plus. Elle sentait aux bruits de sa respiration que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle continua ses caresses un petit moment encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il dorme. La jeune femme se leva doucement et appela Hetty :

-Il n'a plus l'air d'avoir d'hallucination, mais à mon avis il va vite être en manque.

-J'ai eu son capitaine, qui supervisait sa mission. Il était infiltré avec des trafiquants de drogue et il n'aurait pas eu le choix.

-Mais il est bien passé à l'hôpital après sa mission ?

-Bien sûre.

-Alors pourquoi ne l'on-t-il pas gardé ?

-Et bien il faut croire que la police ne veut pas que ses agents qui ne sont pas gravement blessés restent à l'hôpital.

-Il l'on simplement renvoyé !

-Prenez soin de lui mademoiselle Blye. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas.

Les deux femmes raccrochèrent. Kensi mit un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement puis s'installa sur une chaise dans la chambre de son ami. Elle avait apporté le sac du petit déjeuné et commença à manger tout en lisant une des revues de surf de Deeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ! **

**Et encore merci pour vos reviews que j'adore !**

* * *

Le jeune homme dormit paisiblement jusqu'en fin de matinée. Quand il commença à gigoté, Kensi reporta son attention sur lui. Il se tourna vers elle, instinctivement attiré par le bruit à sa gauche puis ouvrit un peu les yeux pour les refermer. Marty s'efforça à les rouvrir :

-Kens ?

-Hey ! Tu te souviens pourquoi je suis là ?

-C'est un peu le brouillard là-haut.

Kensi lui sourit et lui expliqua dans quel état elle l'avait trouvé. Le jeune homme paraissait gêné :

-Désolé.

-N'oublie pas, je serais toujours là pour toi, peu importe dans quel état tu es.

Deeks lui sourit. Depuis le temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça… Elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange.

-Tiens le petit déj, dit-elle en lui tendant le sac. J'ai résisté à pas tout manger.

-Merci.

Deeks mangea avec peu d'appétit et donna le reste à Kensi.

-Il faut que tu manges.

-J'ai vraiment pas faim, expliqua-t-il en la fixant avec de petit yeux.

Il s'étira et se redressa. Devant l'air interrogatif de sa partenaire il dit :

-Faut vraiment que je bouge, on sort ?

-Tu es sur d'être assez en forme pour ça ?

-On verra !

Il partit se changer et ressortit près à partir. Il portait un jeans, sans ceinture, un T-shirt et un pull. Il s'assit sur le canapé pour enfilé ses boots et lassa les lacets toute autour. Sans un mot ils se dirigèrent à pieds vers la plage non loin. Deeks respira à plein poumon l'air de la mer.

-Alors tu m'explique pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

-J'ai fais ce que je devais faire.

-T'aurais peut-être pu éviter de te droguer, le réprimanda Kensi.

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

-Donc tu vas être en manque.

Deeks sortit ses mains de ses poches et les lui montra. Ses mains tremblaient. Puis il se tourna vers la mer et ils marchèrent ensemble en silence. Enfin Deeks se décida à lui expliquer sa mission. C'était une mission de routine, mais le problème était qu'il avait dû se drogué pour être accepté. Kensi voulu vérifier ses tremblements, alors elle attrapa le poignet de son ami et tira sa main de sa poche.

-C'est pire, constata-t-elle. On devrait renter.

Il n'objecta pas. De retour chez Deeks, ils passèrent à table. Enfin Kensi mangea car elle avait vraiment très faim, quant à Marty, il ne toucha presque pas à son assiette. Ce qui exaspéra Kensi.

-Merci d'être là, avoua-t-il.

-On est partenaire non ?

-Tu vas rester là cette nuit ?

-Oui, ton état de manque n'est pas encore trop présent, donc le plus dur reste à venir.

Deeks ferma les yeux.

-Où peut-être que tu me le cache bien, finit-elle.

Marty ne lui répondit pas et alla s'étaler dans son lit. La jeune femme le suivit et s'assit à ses côté :

-j'ai raison hein ? Tu me le cache.

-Ouais, murmura-t-il dans son oreiller.

Kensi attrapa son épaule gauche et le tourna. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il était pâle. Elle mit sa main sur son front bouillant et soupira :

-Tu abuse tu sais ça !

A part attendre, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui. Puis Deeks se plia en deux.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu as mal ? demanda-t-elle très inquiète.

-Bin, depuis que je suis réveillé, gémit le jeune homme.

-Tu as mal où ?

-Partout !

Kensi réfléchit vite et lui prépara un antidouleur, elle ne voulait pas le voir comme ça. Mais cela ne le calma pas beaucoup.

-Ok, je… je vais passer au plan B, annonça la jeune femme.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain froid. Elle y mit tous les glaçons que pouvait contenir le congélateur et revint chercher Deeks.

-Ok, mets ça, dit-elle en lui tendant son maillot.

Il la regarda avec un visage empli de douleur.

-Deeks s'il te plaît.

Il réussit à bouger un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour enlever son T-shirt.

-Je te déteste ! avoua Kensi. Tu n'as pas intérêt de dire quoi que ce soit, le menaça-t-elle.

Alors Kensi s'attela à le déshabiller, ce qui fut compliqué vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller.

-Deeks aide-moi une peu ! Redresse-toi.

Kensi réussit à retirer le T-shirt de son ami. Quand ses mains s'approchèrent du bouton du jean, il la poussa violemment.

-Désolé, je fais, souffla-t-il.

Mes ses mains tremblantes n'arrivèrent à rien. Kensi posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Deeks :

-Je suis là Marty, laisse-moi t'aider.

Le jeune homme la regarda implorant.

-Justement laisse-moi faire, tu auras moins mal, mais avant il faut que tu me laisse t'enlever ton jean.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement tirer. Deeks s'allongea et la laissa faire. Ses poings étaient crispés et sa respiration haletante. Kensi se concentra et déboutonna le premier bouton :

-Tu peux pas avoir un jean avec une fermeture !

Mal alaise, elle finit par lui enlever le jean, et tant pis pour le maillot !

-Allez viens, ça va te faire du bien.

Elle l'aida à aller dans la baignoire. Au contact de l'eau froide contre sa peau, le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-La nuit va être longue, constata Kensi.

Deeks ferma les yeux pendant un long moment et Kensi le cru presque endormi. Mais il sursauta, repoussant un adversaire imaginaire.

-Deeks, stop, calme-toi.

-Non, fais pas ça, hurla-t-il.

Kensi ne comprenait pas, que pouvait-elle faire. Il se débattait de plus en plus envoyant de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain, et sur Kensi évidemment. Deeks réussit à s'extirpé de la baignoire et atterrit par terre. Il tremblait de tous ses membres en répétant « fais pas ça ». Allongé sur le sol, ne bougeant plus Kensi voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Alors elle s'allongea près de lui et le serra da ses bras.

-Chut, je suis là, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Tout va bien se passer. Tu ne crains plus rien.

Ces mots semblèrent le calmer. Mais pour combien de temps ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Et le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette fin va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! et à la semaine prochaine avec une autre fic !**

* * *

Toujours allongés par terre dans la salle de bain, Deeks semblait s'être calmé. Il tremblait toujours mais ne disait plus rien. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que les symptômes les plus forts étaient apparus, Kensi espérait que le plus dur était derrière eux.

-Marty ?

-Kens' tu es là ?

-Où veux-tu que je sois !

Le jeune homme lui faisait dos et se tourna pour la voir.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas terrible, avoua-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Tu as toujours mal ?

Il acquiesça.

-Mais moins que tout à l'heure, conclu-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas essayer de dormir un peu ?

Il haussa les épaules, Kensi prit ça pour un oui. Ils se redressèrent et Kensi attrapa une serviette pour la mettre sur lui. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû faire ça bien avant car c'était elle qui avait servi de serviette, elle était trempée.

-Tu me revaudras ça Marty Deeks !

Elle l'installa dans le lit et recommença ses caresses qui l'avaient calmé le matin même. Marty ferma les yeux et Kensi pu enfin souffler. Elle commença par se changer. Elle mit une de ses chemises, avec son odeur. Puis attrapa un jean et abandonna au vu de la différence de taille. Heureusement pour elle son partenaire était plus grand et la chemise lui servait donc de robe, courte. Kensi profita de ce moment de calme pour appeler Hetty. La directrice s'en voulu de ne pas être venu pour aider son agent.

-C'est bon Hetty, il dort pour l'instant, je pense que le plus dur est passé. Je vous tiens au courant dès que je peux.

Kensi raccrocha et alla s'allonger auprès de Deeks pour dormir un peu.

Le jeune homme se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, agité, en sueur.

-Doucement ! protesta Kensi qui fut réveillée brutalement.

-Il va venir !

-Non Deeks personne ne va venir.

-Si, il vient toujours quand je suis couché !

Kensi réfléchit à ces mots.

-Ton père est mort, Marty, tu m'écoute.

-Quoi ?

-Respire tranquillement et écoute-moi s'il te plaît.

Marty s'efforça de se concentrer.

-Ton père ne te fera plus de mal d'accord ? Il est mort il y a quinze ans, tu ne crains rien.

Ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent, il ne comprenait visiblement pas :

-Mais hier ? Il…

-Deeks, c'était à cause de la drogue. Il n'y avait personne. Essaie de te rendormir s'il te plaît.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, je te promets que tu es en sécurité ici, avec moi. Tu me fais confiance hein ?

-Oui.

-Bon très bien alors ferme tes yeux Marty, tu as besoin de dormir.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce envahit par la nuit. Quand Kensi se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil commençait à illuminer la chambre. Elle mit un petit moment à situer où elle était et pourquoi elle portait la chemise de Deeks. Puis elle se tourna vers son partenaire, qui n'était pas là.

-Deeks ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Kensi se redressa vivement. Elle le chercha dans la pièce mais ne le vit pas et se rappelant de la veille, elle regarda par terre et sourit. Le jeune homme dormait par terre, recroquevillé comme la veille, presque sous le lit. Kensi le regarda dormir paisiblement, le voyant frissonner, elle plaça la couverture sur lui. Elle s'allongea de sorte à pouvoir le voir et recommença ses caresses.

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

Le rythme lent des caresses la berça et son bras pendait maintenant devant le visage de son partenaire. Elle se rendormit exténué par la nuit mouvementée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Un peu plus tard, Deeks frissonna de nouveau et ouvrit les yeux. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il remarqua le bras de Kensi. Il sourit et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Kensi.

-Merci princesse, chuchota-t-il.

-Mmmh, grogna Kensi, ne me refais jamais ça.

-Promis.

Il bougea pour réussir à la voir.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, je crois.

Kensi se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa sur le front :

-Tu n'as plus de fièvre.

-Tu as ma chemise ?

-Tu m'as trempée !

-Désolé, dit-il gêné.

Il sentit qu'il avait froid et remarqua alors qu'il était en boxer.

-Oh, dit-il en se souvenant.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai raté Kensi Blye qui me déshabillait !

Elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule.

-Tu m'as manqué Marty.

Le jeune homme sourit, il n'imaginait même pas qu'elle aurait pu dire ça.

-Toi aussi, j'avais hâte que cette mission se finisse.

-Ne repars plus jamais en mission pour eux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ne savent pas s'occuper de toi.

-Mais toi oui. Et on dirait que t'as aimée t'occuper de moi.

-Ne t'avise plus de me refaire ça ! Mais j'ai bien aimée te déshabiller !

Le jeune homme l'attira à lui en attrapant le col de la chemise de Kensi et l'embrassa. A sa plus grande surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Kensi se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

-Si ça se termine comme ça, je vais m'occuper de toi plus souvent !

-Quand tu veux princesse !

-Viens là.

Deeks la rejoint dans le lit, et elle se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés et savourèrent ce moment ensemble. Toute était fini, Kensi avait retrouvé son Deeks, et maintenant ils étaient ensemble.

THE END


End file.
